The Secret Of Pleasure Island
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: Summary: Natsu X Reader. At some amazing way Natsu had won a contest. Now he and the others are welcomed at Pleasure Island, a private attraction park with hot springs. The planning was to go a week, but they are going to stay longer than expected. And what will happen with your secret crush on Natsu? Parody of Pinocchio. This story will definitely bring you pleasure.
1. Prologue

**The secret of Pleasure Island.**

**Summary: Natsu X Reader. At some amazing way Natsu had won a contest. Now he and the others are welcomed at Pleasure Island, a private attraction park with hot springs. The planning was to go a week, but they are going to stay longer than expected. And what will happen with your secret crush on Natsu? Parody of Pinocchio. This story will definitely bring you pleasure.**

* * *

**Prologue: **

'' Natsu! When are you finally done?! '' you screamed from outside his house. You were the partner from Erza and Gray. Secretly you had feelings for Natsu. You could his your feeling and emotions well. Normally you would be nice, sweet, sarcastic and a bit sadistic but when it was needed you could be a real devil.

'' We're almost leaving! '' Lucy screamed irritated. Still nothing from the house. '' i can't wait to go to the hot springs! And there are attractions too! '' you and Lucy squealed and jumped up and down. '' hump.. It is still a mistery how he actually won that contest. But still i am glad he did. '' Gray scoffed. '' it's a pity Happy can't come with us. He's pretty sick. '' you patted Lucy's back. '' It's okay, Mira will be nursing him. When he heard that he was set on getting us away. '' Lucy made a face a the memory. '' Maybe that is the reason Natsu isn't coming. '' We all looked at Erza. I sighed than grinned. With one smooth kick Natsu's poor door lied broken on the floor. '' Natsu, were coming in! '' you said placing the door against a wall. '' Wait! We can't! His door! Ugh never mind. '' you shushed Lucy with your finger. '' Flame head, come on out! '' Gray yelled looking around. '' Damn, it is even more messier and filthy than i imagined. '' you whispered to yourself. '' (f/n) it looks like he is not here. '' we all looked at Erza confused. '' You mean... We stood here for nothing?! '' you deadpanned. '' Pyromanic? '' '' Gray shut it! '' Angry you turned around and left the house.

'' Natsu Dragneel, how dare you to leave like that? '' you acted overdramatic making him nervous. There was a special limo waiting for us in front of the guild. Apparently Natsu was already there, jumping and yelling, '' a limo! Now i really feel like a king.'' only to have us wank his head and say that he isn't a king. After an terrifying scold from Erza, Natsu quiet down. Master and the rest of the guild waved us goodbye and we were on out way.

* * *

**I actually had test week and i am done today, finally! Now waiting for the results... **

**Anyway, i wrote this when i was done early with a test. This is the prologue, i am working on chapter one. And this is an idea i had in mind a long time. I just want to know if you like it and if i should continue. X**


	2. Chapter 1

**The secret of Pleasure Island.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

The limo inside was huge. There was even an mini Jacuzzi. Natsu and Gray immediately jumped in, clothes and all. In front of the limo a small window opened, to reveal a man with dark hair and a drivers suit. His hat hid his face. '' Welcome dear guest, I am your driver to Pleasure Island. I hope you have a nice trip. '' surprisingly he had a very sweet voice. We all said out greetings and the driver closed the small window again. At the last moment you saw him smirk, probably your imagination. But you certainly didn't like te way he fidgeted and wriggled with his fingers, like he ws ready to grab you. Nevertheless you placed it out of your mind.

It was nice smooth ride except for the trouble Natsu and Gray were making. Somewhere on the way of trying to split them, Natsu pulled you into the Jacuzzi with him. First you were screaming at him but it was actually pretty comfortable. You decided to stay in. Eventually you fell asleep not aware of what was going to come.

'' (f/n)! Wake up, were here. '' you irritated opened your eyes ready to yell at the person you woke you from your wonderful sleep. But the ' pillow ' your head laid on moved. You looked at your ' pillow. ' surprised. Your head was resting in the crook of Natsu's neck and he had an arm around your waist. Blushing you looked up to see more confused faces. Your friends were staring at you with wide grins. Quickly you thought of an topic change, before it even came up. '' H-how did you get him to sleep? '' Natsu and his motion sickness... Usually he would groan and complain about how he is dying. Ow yeah and puking. '' Well.. You fell asleep and Natsu thought you were uncomfortable so he laid your head on his shoulder and he drifted off soon after that. How your head came there is your own action. '' at the last sentence Gray got a slap from Lucy. You tried to keep your cool but from the inside you were in full fangirl mode. '' But how come he isn't sick? '' they all had questionable looks on their faces. Then Natsu yawned and tightened his grip. He grabbed you with his other hand and now you were laying chest on chest. One leg was between his and your arms were resting just beside his head. If you didn't knew what happened someone might thought you were giving him a pretty intimate lapdance. Your cheeks flushed red, the others were just as shocked as you are. '' uhm.. We will give you some time alone... '' Gray said smirking and chucking. Erza nodded her face just as red as her hair. Before you could protest they were gone.

Actually you didn't mind being this close, as long as he was asleep. Slowly you started to lean in to his touch. Suddenly Natsu growled and hid his face in your neck. You froze and patted his back. As much as you liked this, it was already evening and you were tired. '' Natsu, wake up. '' Natsu growled again, '' (f/n)... '' then you felt something touch your neck. You could feel the warm muscle move over the flesh, leaving goosebumps. Your started to draw circles on his back, sensitive as he was, he tightened the grip on your waist. An electric shock left your body as you felt him nibble and softly bite on your neck. You slid your fingers up and down his abs finally able to feel them properly. You could stripe that from your bucket list. The water splashed around at a sudden pain. Natsu had actually bit you. '' mmm, i love... Meat. '' your world stopped and them shattered. Natsu thought you were a piece of meat in his dream. A vein popped in your head, you pushed yourself away and slapped him, '' WAKE UP IDIOT! '' You left the limo and left a startled Natsu behind.

You stood face to face with your friends. Well actually... Lay face to face. They had listened against the door of the car and didn't expect to you to leave so suddenly causing you to fall on them. Your eyes practically shot fire, '' Are we checked in yet? '' they all flinched back at your words. '' E-Erza is checking us in. '' Lucy stammered. Natsu stepped out of the car still a bit startled. He looked at you with a questioned face and opened his mouth to speak, but you turned around with a huff and went inside the inn. '' What the hell is wrong with her? '' Natsu and Gray took in his question, leaving them stunned. '' Natsu you big idiot! '' Lucy screamed then stormed off. '' wait! Lucy what? '' Gray chuckled, '' You have know idea what you just did, do you? '' '' What did you just say, ice cookie? '' a vein popped in Gray head. '' What's with the cookie, squinty eyes? '' '' Well then you are a- '' a loud yell interrupted them '' NATSU AND GRAY GET YOUR ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW! '' '' Yes ma'am! Uhm i mean (f/n) '' with the tail between their legs, they walked to the inn.

'' - Here are the keys. The hot springs are always open at the evening and then tomorrow you can go to the attraction park. I wish you all a happy stay at Pleasure Island. '' the receptionist gave Erza the keys and off we were to the rooms. '' Okay we have 2 rooms. And we are with 5. How are- '' '' Wait, easy right? Buys a room and girls a room? '' you asked obvious. Lucy stared nervous at Erza, '' She is right, right? '' Erza sighed. Gray and Natsu had already run off. '' if we want to stay in here and not get threw out, those 2 will not be together on a room. So we have a room with 2 beds and with 3 beds. Natsu will stay in the 2 bed room, we only need to figure out who is going with him. '' your face stayed kinda normal but on the inside you were dying of excitement. '' I Volunteer... Wait what? '' the words slipped out your mouth before you knew. You got weird looks but you brushed it off. '' i already kinda thought that. But i then not because what happened today... '' Lucy trailed off. Blood rose to your cheeks, then it quickly disappeared. '' well, it's a good chance to make things up, isn't it? '' you held your fingers crossed in your mind. '' yeah that's right. Then it is settled. Here is the key. '' Erza handed you the key, '' and remember, if he tries to do anything don't mind to call okay? '' you blushed at her statement. '' i wouldn't- he wouldn't- fine.. Stop staring like that! '' her looked scared you. They waved you goodbye, when Lucy walked past she whispered in your ear, '' be care full, the walls are thin. '' you cracked your hand and slammed it against the wall, '' it is not like that! ''

Finally you found the right room, only to see 2 bickering boys stand outside. You snapped your fingers, getting their attention, '' Gray room 449 across the hall, now. '' he was about to speak when he saw your glare, and off he was. '' Natsu, we are charing a room together. '' you saw him fidgeting with his feet, just for a few seconds. '' alright, this will be fun! '' you were glad he didn't ask why you were mad at him. You still are a bit but you could not definitely not explain that! You wriggled with the keys and he stepped aside. While you opened the door, you could feel his gaze on you the entire time. Your hands shook a bit and you dropped the keys. Quickly you picked them up and opened the door. Stepping in the room, you tried to find the light switch. The door was slowly closed and the room was completely dark. '' Natsu damn it, don't close the door. I can't see anything right now! '' somehow you started whispering. A hand grabbed your arm and slammed you against the wall, pinning you down with one hand. Your breath stopped and tried to figure out who it was. '' Who did this? '' you immediately recognised Natsu's voice. '' Who did what, Natsu? '' his finger traced your neck, circling a soft stinging point. '' it looks like a bruise. There are also teeth marks. Who did this? '' he growled. Your eyes widened, of course! He had made a hickey and then bit it. Why didn't i thought about that? Did more people see it? Ow god this is so embarrassing! You felt him come closer ans you held your breath. His nose touched your neck and you were afraid he could hear you heart slamming in your chest. He sniffed a few times, then abrupt stopped and leaned back. '' Why does it smell like... me? ''

ow fuck.

* * *

**Chapter one done! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**the ' and ' are your thoughts. **

* * *

'' ahh this is so relaxing! We should have done this much earlier. '' you sunk further into the water, leaving your nose just above the water. '' what's wrong (f/n)? You sound a bit stressed. '' you looked at Lucy with a nervous glance. '' nothing. Just a nervous... Remember the last time we went to the hotsprings? '' they all made a face at the memory. All most all the guys tried to climb over the wall separating them. Luckily Erza noticed and beat them all. Still it are boys and they can do it again any time. '' yeah, i can guess your nervousness. But Gray is the only one in the spring. I was surprised when Natsu didn't want to. '' Lucy said pointing towards the wall. You let out a stiff laugh. '' what have you done with your neck? Did you hurt yourself? '' you froze and slipped your hand towards your neck hiding the bandage you placed there. '' y-yess i made a stupid fall. '' a blush creeped up your cheeks. ' damn it, don't think about it now! ' the blush creeped higher, ' fuck, i am thinking about it '

**Flashback: **

'' Why does it smell like... Me? ''

ow fuck.

Quickly you had to think of a lie, which was very hard at this very moment. '' uhm, well WE fell asleep in the car and you lied my head on your shoulder and them the others left once we came here but then you hugged me real tight and then you FREAKING BIT MY NECK, then you groaned and stuff and THEN you said, mmm, i love meat! How the fuck can you call me meat when you're biting and sucking my neck?! '' your outburst stopped and you were breathing heavily. Then you realized instead of telling a lie, you told him the truth... '' well fuck... ''

you were so damn glad the light was off. Your face was probably red as a tomato now. '' I didn't k-knew.. '' 'did Natsu just stutter?' '' of course you didn't knew! You were asleep. Which makes it even worse. '' a shocked expression formed on Natsu's face. '' then why didn't you wake me up? '' i was taken back by his question.

'' that's because.. Because you held me like a tiger that just caught his pray and didn't wanna let go any time soon! Any more explanation? '' slowly he shook his head. '' good. Now apologize. '' you couldn't believe how you're reacting. '' i don't wanna apologize! Maybe i thought that you were a very tasty piece of meat! '' you froze at his words, '' you thought what? '' Natsu shrieked away, '' i thought nothing! I was sleeping! '' you hummed, '' and what were you dreaming about? '' what really surprised me is that he was thinking for an answer. '' you. '' at that moment you chocked on your own spit.. '' nonono meat! You as meat! That's not what i meant! '' '' Natsu stop! You're making it worse. You put me in a awkward position here.'' 'not that i mind.' making him think before he says is also not very smart to do. '' i didn't mean to. I mean i don't know, i just... ''

you backed away from the wall, walking towards him. At least thinking you did. You held your hands in front of you, hoping you'd find him in the dark. Finally your hands touched his chest. He flinched as you walked closer. Hands from his chest to his collarbone then you slipped them around his neck. '' i know you didn't mean to. But.. I didn't mind. '' then you slowly pecked his lips, foreheads together.

He hadn't respond, what was only logical to you. You just wanted to make your feelings clear. It was now or never. You stepped back and left for the door, which was easily found through the crack of light underneath it. Finding the doorknob and clicking it,

'' I'm going to change rooms with Erza. I will be sleeping on the room with Lucy and Gray. '' you sighed soft and opened the door only for it to be stopped half way. '' what are you doi-? '' '' i don't like it. '' '' you don't like wha-? '' '' i don't want it. '' Natsu closed the door with a slam. '' i don't want you sleeping in the same room as that ice cookie. I don't know but i don't like the feeling. '' secretly inside you hoped on an answer like this. Squealing inside but keeping cool on the outside.

'' so you want me to stay here after what you and I did? '' he looked at you confusing. '' i don't know what you did wrong but, i don't mind you staying here. '' mimicking your words. '' i just kissed you. '' you deadpanned. '' yes, we're friends. '' Natsu deadpanned. The stupid idiot didn't understand what you meant. But also got you an evil idea. '' so... You don't mind if i kiss you? '' Natsu then grinned at you, '' no i don't mind, we're friends after all! '' 'ugh the friend thing is really bothersome. '

you stepped closer to him, tangling your arms behind his neck, bringing your faces nose to nose. '' to be honest, i want to kiss you again.. Do you mind? '' you practically fainted in your head when his big warm hands closed them selfs around your waist, rubbing with his thumbs on your hip, '' no I do- '' '' Natsu, (f/n) are you guys here? ''

you two jumped apart and stared at Erza who stood in the door opening. You took a glance at Natsu and he was practically glaring at Erza, you blushed at that. '' we couldn't find the light switch. '' 'yes very original (f/n)' Erza nodded in agreement to your biggest shock. '' are you okay with your roommate, Natsu? '' you looked at him with tension. '' yes i am okay with it! '' he said with a huge grin. You sighed relieved.

'' okay then, we are heading towards the springs are you two coming? '' you and Natsu looked each other, '' yeah i am coming. How about you Natsu? '' Natsu grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. '' nah i think i'm gonna pass. I'm tired... '' Erza gave Natsu a weird look. '' i thought you wante- '' '' ERZA, let's go shall we? '' Natsu gave you a look but you brushed it of. '' yeah okay let's go. ''

**End of Flashback:**

'' (F/N)! '' you shot up coughing up water. Your eyes were wide open and lungs desperate for air. '' w-what the fuck happened?! '' your eyes hurt from the water. '' we were asking what happened to your neck and then you seemed in thought. Suddenly you got a nose bleed and blushed real hard, then you passed out! You sank into the water and almost drowned! '' Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. '' really? No way. '' you exclaimed.

'' but why are these guys here? '' you pointed at Natsu and Gray. They all exchanged glances, '' well, we screamed pretty hard and we called them. Gray wanted to give CPR but them Natsu punched him and in the end Natsu gave you CPR and now we're here. '' this time Erza explained it. You looked at Natsu who was looking slightly down and had rose cheeks. 'Omg Natsu gave me mouth to mouth?! Well of course it was to save my life but still!' '' thanks Natsu. '' 'How the heck do I sound so freaking relaxed?! I am dying inside.' Natsu gave you one of his familiar grins, '' I'm glad you're okay. You really scared us though. '' you looked down, '' sorry. I didn't mean to. '' '' it's okay. You're okay and that's all that matters. '' Erza always have such touching sentences.

A chill ran down your spine, the floor was pretty cold. You sat up and lied down quick when you noticed only a towel was covering your body. '' it's cold, can someone get my clothes? '' another shiver that creeped his way to your cheeks. '' sure, i will be back in a few. '' Erza stood up and left to get you your clothes.

Now the situation was pretty awkward. Lucy and two guys around you while only a towel was covering you. '' can you guys stop staring? It's embarrassing. '' you wiggled with your legs trying to close them further. '' it is just to hard to look away from your body. '' you sent a dead glare at a smirking Gray. '' if it is so hard to look away. I will make sure you won't see again. '' the threat was dead serious and he knew it. He gulped and looked away.

'' you know, the bandage is gone and it looks like your 'injury' is a hickey, with teeth marks. Care to explain? '' Gray grinned at he said the words. Your hand practically flew to your neck, '' what? No? What are you talking about? '' you didn't look at Natsu on purpose, avoiding his gaze that bored right through you. '' Is that what happened in the Limo after we left? Pretty interesting.. Tell us all about it. '' you growled at the memory. Even tough it was a nice memory that comment about meat was a total fail.

'' what happened is none of your bloody business. '' you shot back. '' ahh really. Why are you reacting so fell? Something MUST have happened. Are you embarrassed to say it? '' Gray was showing on dangerous grounds. '' shut up ice cookie. '' Natsu growled. '' Natsu sto-'' '' so now the pyromanic is butting in the conversation? Are you defending your girlfriend? '' Gray was teasing but 'teasing' had another meaning for those two.

'' she is not my girlfriend, yet. '' he mumbled the yet but you certainly heard it. '' guys please sto-'' '' no that's right, you wouldn't even be able to find a girlfriend! '' '' ah really? At least i gave (f/n) a hickey. Bet you never done that! '' you were beginning to become quite annoyed at their behaviour. '' So you did made that hickey. Natsu you pervert. '' '' no i didn't! I am not! '' this conversation was going nowhere.

'' i looks like you were biting into a piece of meat. I shall show you how it's done. '' your eyes widened as Gray looked at you, '' no Gray no! '' he pushed Natsu out of the way and leaned down, licking your neck. Another shover ran down your spine. '' sto-'' then he nibbled and sucked on the piece of flesh. His cold tongue brought even more shivers and a low sigh escaped your mouth. Gray leaned back satisfied, '' that's how you do it. ''

Lucy looked utterly shocked at Gray's action and you didn't wanna look at Natsu, you could feel his burning aura coming from him. The room felt like a sauna that was way to hot. '' you bastard! '' Natsu cursed. Gray smirked and stood into his fighting position. Erza just came in with the pair of clothes as the two idiots came for each others neck.

* * *

**Gray you sly bastard how dare you to do that to reader?! and boy what are you a sly one too! XD **

**i don't own FairyTail,**

**Natsu owns you. 3**


End file.
